


Day for Mothers

by The Wolfs Shadow (callmemulder)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmemulder/pseuds/The%20Wolfs%20Shadow
Summary: Two time lines, two sons, two mothers, but the same love. A Mother's Day fic. Please R&R.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson & Spock





	1. A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters in it.

During a game of chess the night before, the Captain had asked, "Spock, do you want tomorrow off?" He hadn't been expecting this. His first thought was to refuse, but due to personal matters... "Yes I would, Jim."

The next day, he meditated in an attempt to calm his unruly feelings. He did not succeed. Unable to ignore it any longer, he approached the closet. Carefully pushing his clothing aside, Spock's eyes found the back of the closet and what he was looking for. He removed the frame he had placed there so many months ago and set it on his desk. For many minutes Spock didn't move, just breathing. Then he addressed the small picture, held safe in it's frame.

"I ashau tu, Ko-mekh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Spock is saying in Vulcan "I love you, Mother." The "I" in the previous sentence is actually English, so if you know the Vulcan equivalent please tell me so I can fix it. If there's anything wrong with the sentence in Vulcan, please let me know. Reviews are appreciated. Happy Mother's Day!


	2. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters in it.
> 
> Spoilers: If you haven't seen the episode Journey to Babel there are some spoilers, so read at you own peril! Bwahahaha!

_Spock sat in his quarters, gazing blankly at the video-com on the desk he was sitting at_.

It was Mother's Day and he was thinking. He had been doing even more of that than usual. Mostly about his parents, or more specifically his relationship with his parents. For years there had been all to much in that area that he hadn't wanted to think about. His father didn't approve of what he did, and his mother... His mother.

_He activated the video-com._

It had been a long time since he had attempted to communicate with his parents on Vulcan, because there was nothing that hadn't already been said. After there journey to Babel things had become easier, but it was still difficult sometimes. There was so much unsaid after his father's recovery. He should talk to them, but especially to her...

_He made the connection to Vulcan and to his parents house._

"Spock?"

"Yes, Mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I know that Spock should also have a lot to say to his father, but their both Vulcan and really private and don't-say-anything-personal-or-we-might-get-emotional-ish. I also feel that he and his mother have a closer relationship, duh, and that he would want to talk to her more, especially on Mother's Day. So, tah-dah! Reviews are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Mother's Day!


End file.
